


Full of Surprises

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Regina Mills, enchanted forest, magic penis, pre-Storybrooke curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: The Evil Queen decides to pay the dark one back for all the shits he has pulled over her, starting with his precious little princess, Belle.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOF READ.
> 
> Honestly I been in such a funk, smh. Hopefully this one will open the doors for me to pick the courage to write more. *fingers cross*

Title: Full of Surprises

Summary: The Evil Queen decides to pay the dark one back for all the shits he pulled over her, starting by defiling his precious little princess, Belle.

WARNING: EXPLICIT & GP!REGINA. BEAUTYQUEEN. 

One!Shot

“Please, please. I beg of you, don’t hurt me” begged the young woman as she was thrown inside a dungeon. 

“Silent!” Booms the Evil Queen, her trademark grin in place making the young woman jump to her skin “tell me little girl, what does an old beast like the dark one interest is in such young thing like yourself?” She approach a threaten Belle who moved backward away from the older woman.

“Please I beg of you” she cries, tears forming against her beautiful eyes, quivering in fear her legs suddenly hit against the bed making her lose her balance and fall upon it on her butt. She finally managed to survey the place. There wasn’t really much except for the bed she now sat on, a tiny window no doubt to let air in but no escape so Belle know her only escape was “RUMPLESTILTSKIN, RUMPELSTILTSKIN-“ She was instantly silence by the evil queen who looked nothing if not furious.

“Oh poor sad maiden, calling for her knight in scaly armour to come and rescue her” she taunts before breaking into her infamous loud booming laughter. As she calms down she breezes toward Belle who borrows back into the wall in fright. “You can call his name all you want...he won’t be able to find you, for all he knows you’re dead dear” she chuckles making a swirls before facing Belle and moving toward her “if I was you, I get comfortable” smirking she waved a hand around and she was gone. 

As her capture was gone Belle found she can at least breathe easily despite her predicament, knowing the evil queen she just have to play by her rules and she won’t get hurt than again the woman is known for punishing her enemies allies in order to get her point across and Rumple seemed to have pissed the queen off so really it wasn’t looking good for Belle.

————

Days since she’s been here and the queen has not been here nor she has heard anything by the look of it. The guards have simply been keeping an eye on her, giving her food and water and books but they seemed to have left her to her own devices. In this particular day Belle was busy reading one of the books a guard has slide in to her when the door to her cell open with such loud bang that it didn’t take a genius to know whoever was about to walk in was in a stormy mood, the young woman’s theory is combine as the evil queen storms in looking murderous and headed straight at Belle lifting her up with her magic, the young woman screams in fear looking down from where her feet barely touched the ground. 

“He wants to cross me!” Roars the queen “let’s see how he feels when he walks in his precious castle and finds the body of his favourite maid!” Regina continues to shout. At her words Belle began begging for her life, anyone knows a pissed off evil queen is a dangerous one. “QUIET!” Silenced the queen and Belle began to cry silently making Regina smile brightly at the fear coming off from her. “But death is a deep cut but one he can easily move on from, hmm” her eyes was suddenly brightened up and before belle can blink the queen was transforming them out the celle, when she came to she was no longer in the dirty celle but what seemed to be one of the beautiful royal bed chambers she has ever seen.

Regina dispose of her on the floor bending down to her level. “Don’t worry my little Belle, I shall mark you as mine” she smirks waving a hand in front of Belle who shut her eyes for whatever impact was coming, as the purple smoke disappears around her Belle opens her eyes to find herself in a different predicament. There laying on the queen’s bed, she was spread like an eagle, hands and feet shackled against the bed but what made her stomach sink at the state of her undressed as she found herself naked for all to see. 

“Please, please. Your majesty, I beg of you. Don’t hurt me” cried a frantic Belle.

Regina laughs “hurt you?” She laughs again moving where the girl laid out “you really are young and innocent” she coos “no dear, I will not hurt you, I will simply give you a pleasure which your master would not have given you” she hums, her fingers danced gently against Belle’s skin “you are truly magnificent.” Breathes the queen eyes clouded over and Belle finally understood what was happening and began to wriggle against restrains. 

“No, don’t do this my queen. I beg of you, I’m waiting for marriage” Regina laughs waving the girl away.

“Marriage is stupid! But don’t worry, I won’t hurt you” and with a wave she was naked before Belle who couldn’t help as her eyes traveled the queen’s olive skin and noted just how smooth it looked, the queen turned around walking to her desk where a cup sat before grabbing it and swallowing its contents. Belle took a moment to admire the queen’s ass before coming to an abrupt halt as the woman screams in pain doubling over.

“What is happening!” Questions Belle, fear laced to her words but the queen continues screaming before falling on the floor, Belle unable to get up and look can simply try and pry the shackles off of her to no avail. After a moment the queen suddenly stood up and slowly turned back to her. The young woman took in the queen’s state and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until she glances down, gasping down at where a few minutes ago was the woman’s vagina was no a full functioning cock, standing and straining for attention, the brunette felt both fright and a tingle and it was too late to try and mask away the lust that clouded her eyes as Regina spotted her lick her tongue while her eyes strained on her new addition. 

The queen smirks walking toward Belle, the girl tries putting up a little fight as Regina moves to the bed, her hardness inches from Belle’s face who quickly turned her face away making Regina smirks, she let her hands run over the young woman’s body before resting on her breasts, Regina began fondling Belle’s breasts, teasing her pink nipples which harden instantly against Regina’s touch, the young woman found herself heaving quietly in pleasure, biting her lips hard so to not make a noise, turning her face back to look at the queen whom she found smirking down at her. As their eyes meet the queen feels her cock strain and twitch at the look in those eyes, gripping her cock tightly Regina stepped forward, rubbing the head of her hard cock against Belle’s lips who couldn’t help but to open slightly, Regina smirks brightly, nudged the head of her dick against Belle’s pouty lips, she made a show of swirling the sensitive head against each lip, spreading her pre-cum against full lips, Belle let’s out the slightest moan leaving her mouth open and the head of her cock easily slipped between those lips, Regina roars with pleasure, feeling how warm and slippery Belle’s mouth was and began to thrust in and out of the young woman’s mouth.

“Ohhhh l...yes! That’s right my little Belle...suck me baby.” Regina moves shakily against Belle’s mouth, wanting the girl to also feel pleasure, Regina holds herself still inside her mouth and climbs up on top of the young woman, hands moving around Belle’s body before settling her face near Belle’s dripping pussy, she breathes in the scent that is uniquely Belle then with a hum of pleasure nuzzles Belle’s slit before continuing fucking her mouth as her tongue began to lick and suck on the girl’s pussy. Feasting upon her dripping cunt. Belle moans against the cock in her mouth, the vibration sending pleasure down Regina’s dick making it twitch. Regina hums in approval, letting her teeth graze against Belle’s clit, the princess’s thighs clamps together around Regina’s head locking her in as her hips finally began moving pushing deeper toward Regina’s mouth as her own mouth worked to swallow Regina’s cock.

“Oooo...fuck! Yes! Keep going baby...fuck!” Calls Regina driving her tongue deep into the virgin hole, pumping in and out just as she felt herself about to cum “I’m gonna cum,!” She hums before spilling her load down Belle’s throat who had no problem swallowing every last drops, Regina moaned as her body and cock twitch “yes my little Belle, drink it all” she hums with Belle milking Regina for every drop the queen buried her head back between her spread legs, driving her tongue deep into the dripping hole as she felt herself soften inside Belle’s mouth and slowly eases herself out, she then replaces her tongue with two fingers wanting to bring the girl to the same pleasure she did her, she places her mouth on her clit and fingers inside her virginal hole.

“Oooo, my queen...I’m, I’m gonna- YOUR MAJESTY!!!!” Screamed Belle, shaking and moaning as she cums for the first time in her life, her juices coating Regina’s mouth and fingers and the queen was happy to lick it all up to the point where Belle’s clit was glistening then rolls off of the girl, as she come to sit upright Regina found herself harden again at the sight of Belle’s pulsing red pussy and licks her lips.

“I can’t wait to become one with you,” whispers the queen as she leans in and grabs the girl into a searing kiss that quickly turned intense, Regina trailed her hand between Belle’s legs burying her fingers inside her getting her wet again before pulling away, with a finally kiss to those pouty lips the queen settles between tan thighs, she hovers over the girl she held her cock in one hand while one kept support besides Belle’s head, she lowers herself rubbing the head of her cock against Belle’s sensitive clit making the girl twitch, she continues rubbing the thick head of her member against Belle’s pussy gathering enough juices to lubricate her thick cock. Once satisfied, she eased the head inside Belle’s tight hole who let out a loud cry of pain as Regina’s thick meat stretched her insides, burning slightly, overwhelmed by the feeling Belle’s eyes rolls to the back of her head and finally Regina’s cock came across the girl’s hymn. The queen took a deep breath and pushed.

“OHHHHH” both women call out in unison as Regina slammed her cock forward, breaking any barriers within the girl, Belle’s eyes shuts in pleasure as Regina’s hands pressed hard on the bed to keep herself upright so she doesn’t fall on the girl, her chick seethed all the way inside Belle’s no longer virginal hole. The two moved in sync as Belle’s legs wrapped themselves around Regina’s waist. “YES, OH MY QUEEN....MORE, PLEASE” begs Belle between her moans.

Regina grunts, now slamming into the girl with fast, hard yet deep strokes making both of them twitch. “You’re so tight my little Belle, fuck!” The bed moved and squeak at the hard thrusting Regina was doing “and Rumple *thrust* “was wasting you away *thrust, thrust* “god you’re so tight” *more thrusting* before carrying on with her previous sentence “by having you clean his damn library!” She slams her with a particular deep stroke which had Belle quivering in Regina’s arms, she wrapped her arms around the queen’s neck bringing her lips to her.

“I don’t care about that man, you and what you’re doing to me is all I care about, please my queen...fuck me!” Regina growls crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, holding herself still inside Bell, she sits up with the girl in her arms before laying down herself.

“Ride me” growls the queen with a deep voice full of lust. Belle places her hands against the queen’s breasts and started fondling with them as her hips moved up against Regina’s thick member. She sits back up throwing her head back while rotating her hips, Regina’s hands cupping her breasts, she began fiddling around with the hard nipples. 

“Yes! Yes! Ohhh...fuck! Fuck! I’m, I’m gonna cum!” Screams Belle as she fell herself fall to the edge. Regina sits up wrapping her arms around her waist and moving her onto her front and taking her from behind. Within a couple of thrusting both were cuming with loud screams.

-THROUGH THE LOOKING MIRROR-

An angry dark one flaunts the mirror he was holding against the wall as the thing shatters, he had known his protège was keeping his favourite librarian captive hence why he was doing everything to piss her off in hopes of making a deal that he would ask Belle back, what a fool he was because the evil did not strike a deal however he touched what was once his. Rumplestiltskin smiles that crocked, evil smile of his. He needed this curse to happen, now! 

THE END.


End file.
